


You Kidnapped My Heart

by professional_fangirl101



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Pranks, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professional_fangirl101/pseuds/professional_fangirl101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian has a plan, but in order to pursue it, he needs Rose's help. Before he has a chance Rose disappears and they go on a search to find her. Everything falls apart when they find her and realise what happened and what her kidnappers are planning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Kidnapped My Heart

**Rose's POV**

It's been a long day. I think to myself as I walk towards my room. I had Guardian Training all morning and then a private session with Dimitri, (which I didn't mind, really, except he made me run laps the whole time) I am exhausted. When I finally make it to my room, I collapse on the bed and fall instantly asleep.

* * *

I wake to the sound of someone knocking impatiently on my door. I drag myself out of bed and walk to the door mumbling, "I'm coming, I'm coming." I open the door to a flustered-looking Christian.

"What are you doing here Pyro, I was trying to sleep." He hurries past me into my room. I close the door behind him. "Is anyone else in here?" He asks nervously. He looks as if he is about to throw up.

"Woah, Pyro, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!" I say it as a joke to try to lighten the mood, but he doesn't seem to hear me.

"I need to tell you something, Rose, and you can't tell anyone." I realise that this must be something serious if he's chosen to tell _me_ of all people.

"Why aren't you telling Lissa?" I'm not joking around anymore, I just need to understand why he chose to come to me.

"Well…the thing is…it's sort of…about Lissa." He's struggling to get the words out and I'm surprised that I'm actually starting to feel sorry for _Pyro_. I shiver at the thought.

"Did she…break up with you?" It's the only explanation I can think of for why he might be here, but by the look on his face I can tell I am wrong.

"I'm…going to…" When he finally gets the whole thing out, I just stand there, staring at him. I can see him trying to get me to react but I can't move. I'm frozen for what feels like hour, but must only be a couple of minutes, until my phone ringing finally snaps me out of my trance. Lissa's name pops up on the screen.

TRUTH OR DARE, MY ROOM, 5 MIN. GET THE GANG.

"Look, Pyro, do we have to talk about this now or can we do it some other time because Lissa just asked us to meet her in her room so we kinda need to go." I say as I move towards the door.

Just as I am about to leave, Christian calls out behind me, "Wait! Do you think I should or not?"

"I don't know. I just need some time to think about it." Although I say this to him I actually think it's a great idea, I just loved seeing Pyro squirm.

* * *

**Lissa's POV**

I feel as if I haven't hung out with the gang in ages. I'm trying to think of something that we can do together but I just…wait! That's it! Truth or Dare! I grab my phone and text Rose. I hope they will get here soon, I'm dying of boredom.

* * *

After about 5min, Rose arrives with Christian, Dimitri, Eddie, Mia and Adrian in tow.

"So, what are we here for?" Adrian asks. As always, he has a beer in his hand.

"Well, I feel like we haven't done anything with the full gang for a while so we're, going to play a game of truth or dare." I say, excitement evident in my voice.

"Yes! This is going to be so much fun!" Rose is always excited for truth or dare. She is also the toughest person to play with; she always chooses a dare and always goes through with it and she always gives out the toughest dares.

"Well, now that everyone's here, let's get started." I say and sit down on the floor. Everyone follows until we were all seated in a circle. I have my head on Christian's chest and I can hear his heartbeat through his shirt. It feels oddly fast but he was acting normal so I just thought it must be nothing.

"Ok, I'll go first." I look around the room to decide who I'm going to ask. As my gaze rests on Dimitri I say, "Dimitri, truth or dare?" "Um, Dare," Dimitri replies. I have the perfect dare for him. I had been watching him and Rose when they're around each other and I have a suspicion. "I dare you…to make out with Rose!" I try not to show my enthusiasm but it's a bit difficult when you are about to make a revelation. Dimitri blushes but hides it so quickly so that no one but me saw. _He definitely likes her._

"Pucker up, Comrade," Rose says this in her usual mocking way but there is always a subtle difference in her tone when she talks to Dimitri. At first I thought it was because he scared her but I should've known better. I later realised that it was a hint of the tone that Christian uses when he's talking to me. I then started to watch Dimitri and her more closely when they were together and I noticed that Rose was sweeter and less reckless around him and it was something I'd never seen in her. That also took me a while to figure out but I'm almost there. I've been trying to figure out a way to get them to kiss, to see how they would react, without it seeming suspicious and this gave me the perfect opportunity. Already the fact that Dimitri blushed, something I've never seen him do before, makes me almost sure of their feelings toward each other.

"We'll give you two some privacy," Christian says. He starts pulling me out of the room and I'm about to protest, this wasn't part of the plan, when I have a thought. _I'll see how long they take before they come out._

"You guys just come out when you're ready." I say to them and then let Christian drag me the rest of the way out the door.

"How'd u come up with that dare?" He asks me once we we're outside.

"Oh, you know, just something I thought of to make Dimitri uncomfortable.

"I hate lying to Christian but I don't want to tell anyone, even him, of my idea until I'm completely convinced.

* * *

**Dimitri's POV**

"I dare you to make out with Rose." I feel my face go red. I look to my lap, hoping no one saw. My first thought is that Lissa knows about my feelings for Rose but then I realise that that's silly, there's no way she could know, it's not like she's been stalking us. She's probably just trying to make me uncomfortable.

"Pucker up, Comrade," Rose says. I can tell she's trying to lighten the mood but it doesn't really make much difference.

"We'll give you two some privacy," Christian says as he starts leaving the room, everyone in tow.

"You two just come out when you're ready," Lissa says as Christian drags her out of the room. If I didn't know better I'd think she was reluctant to leave.

"Alright, let's get this over with," I say when we were finally alone. I have to admit, I am kinda excited but I try to keep my voice neutral so Rose won't notice. I mustn't have done a good job because she looks at me with a smirk on her face.

"You seem very eager, Comrade. Well, who wouldn't? You get to make out with this." On the last word she gestures to herself. I'm surprised that she doesn't make me answer her but I don't have time to ponder why she did it because she had come up to me and as she reaches to grab my arm she says, "Pucker up, Comrade." She drags me to the bed and makes me sit on the side. She then climbs onto my lap, her legs straddling my sides. I try to resist but her closeness soon became too much, I lean forward at the same time she does. Our lips meet and we are kissing, it starts out slow and just when I'm about to pull away, reluctant as I was, and stop it, she wraps her arms around my neck and tangles her hands in my hair. She starts deepening the kiss and I don't hesitate. Soon we're lying on the bed, tangled in each other. I'm glad the others left because I don't want them to see us like this.

"Roza," I whisper, "We should stop. They'll wonder why we're taking so long." She pulls back reluctantly.

"So, does this mean we're dating now?" Rose says, bringing her hands up to play with my hair.

"Only if you want to." Rose's answer wasn't a yes or a no. Instead, she places her lips back on mine and I know it is a yes.

She reluctantly pulls away again."We'll have to keep this from the others, won't we? At least for a little while," she asks.

"Yes, until we're ready." I know it will be hard to do but I also know that if we tell anyone, they will likely fire me and I won't see Rose as often if I'm not her trainer. We lean in for one more kiss but before it could get too far, I pull back. Rose looks disappointed but she understands why. "If we stay in here too long everyone will wonder what is taking so long. They could come in and that would be bad."

I realise I am still lying on top of her and quickly get up off the bed. I offer Rose my hand and she takes it with a smile on her face. "We should probably act like we didn't enjoy it as much as we did," I say as I reluctantly pull my hand from hers. "Ok." I place one last, quick kiss on her lips before walking towards the door. I don't have to look to know that she's following me. When I get to the door I hesitate for a second before opening it. _I really hope no one realises what we were doing_. I think, then open the door.

* * *

**Lissa's POV**

We've all been waiting out here for 15 minutes and Rose and Dimitri still haven't come out. Considering how long they've been in there, my suspicions have almost been confirmed.

"Wow, what's taking them so long," I say, hoping I'm hiding the excitement in my voice. Just as Eddie's about to reply, Dimitri walks through the door with Rose in tow.

"Well if it isn't our favourite couple," Adrian says, in no way masking the venom in his voice. Rose blushes profusely and Dimitri tries to hide a small smile but not before I notice. This is all the proof I need. I don't say anything but have a plan to reveal their little secret to the gang later. When we get back to my room, we continue our game.

"Ok, my turn," says Dimitri. "Mia, truth or dare?"

"Truth," says Mia. She, like all of us, is wary with choosing dares when it's in a Dhampir's hands.

"Why couldn't you come last time we met up as a group?" I too had noticed Mia's absence last week when I had tried to get the whole group together. Now I'm curious.

"Well…" starts Mia. She seems reluctant to answer. What could be so secret that she doesn't want to tell any of us? "You all know that Eddie's birthday is coming up? Well, I was kinda planning on throwing him a surprise party. I was working out details when you asked to meet up Lissa. I was planning on telling you guys but I couldn't get you all together without Eddie there. I'm sorry, now it's not a secret anymore." Mia seems really bummed that her plans are foiled.

"That's really thoughtful of you Mia and, you know, I still don't know any details. You will still be able to surprise me," says Eddie in an attempt to brighten Mia's now glum mood. It seems to work because Mia's usual smile immediately returns.

"Aww. Now it's my turn. I'm never good at this. Um, Lissa, truth or dare?" Mia said.

"Truth." I'm never brave enough to choose dare. "Um. This is probably really lame but when and where did you and Christian first 'do it'?" I blush and look away and notice Rose blushing too. This is actually a really good question.

"Well, we were in the church attic and I guess it wasn't that long after we started going out," I say. I decide to give one little extra detail that will hopefully embarrass Rose too. "Rose was also in my head at the time but she managed to get out before anything major happened."I successfully embarrassed her. She hides her head in her hands and everyone, even Dimitri, starts laughing.

"I couldn't help it ok. How was I supposed to know that was what she was planning on doing?" Rose says, slightly annoyed. "Can we just continue the game please." I realise it's my turn and think this is the perfect opportunity for me to let the gang in on Rose and Dimitri's little secret.

"Okay. Rose, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Oh, this isn't going as planned. How could I get her to confess when she wants me to ask her a dare? Just as I'm about to give up and just give her a dare and find another way to get her to confess, I come up with an idea. "Come on Rose, you always pick dare and you know I'm really not good at thinking of them. Can you just pick truth this once?" I know I'll have a hard time convincing her so I decide to put a little compulsion in my gaze. I have a good feeling it will work considering she isn't expecting me to do it.

"Do I have to?" I put on what is hopefully a pleading face and it seems to work.

"Fine, I pick truth." Yes! I mentally high-five myself.

"Ok. Um…" I pretend to think even though I already know exactly what I'm going to say, "When…" here it goes, "we're you and Dimitri going to tell us that you were dating?" Dimitri's mouth drops open for a second before his usual guardian mask returns. Rose on the other hand, sits there in shock for a few minutes.

When she finally speaks she says, "H-how did you know?"

"Well, it's a bit obvious that you two have feelings for each other. I'm surprised someone didn't figure it out earlier. I've been watching the way you two look and act around each other and, after the fact that you two took so long in the room before and the way you guys acted when Adrian jokingly said you two were together, it was kinda obvious." I say with a huge smile on my face.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd been suspecting it for so long." Rose says, sounding very surprised.

I must look guilty because Dimitri says, "It's okay Vasilisa, we were going to tell you guys sooner or later. Weren't we Roza." Dimitri looks down at Rose who had somehow maneuvered herself onto his lap. They both just smile and sit there staring at each other.

After what feels like an hour, but is probably only a few minutes, Mia says, "Well, if you two will stop staring at each other all gooey like, I would like to continue the game now."

* * *

**Rose's POV**

After a few more rounds (me-Mia, Mia-Eddie, Eddie-Adrian), it's Adrian's turn.

"Rose. Truth or dare," he says with a devilish smile on his face.

"Dare!" I say confidently. After my last encounter with 'truth' and my knowledge and experience that there isn't any dare I had come across yet that I couldn't handle; I figure this is the safest option. Adrian's grin widens even more at my choice and I start to get worried with what he has thought up for me to do.

"I dare you to…" he flashes a flirtatious smile my way. "Make out with me in front of everyone here!" My jaw drops. I look to Dimitri for guidance but he isn't looking at me. Instead he is glaring at Adrian.

"Um, Adrian, you might want to be a bit more cautious with your dares; I've never seen Guardian Belikov this angry." Christian looks at Adrian with a worried expression.

I finally snap out of my daze and when I find my voice again, I say to Adrian, "If you don't want to find all your liquor gone, I suggest that you choose another dare." I put as much venom into my voice as I can and finish with a pointed look at the half empty liquor bottle on the floor in front of him. He quickly snatches up his bottle and hugs it to his chest. I put on a smug look, glad he is afraid.

"You should take his liquor off him anyway. He really shouldn't drink as much as he does." Says Eddie. He sounds like he is joking but you can tell there is real meaning behind his words.

"Eddie, it takes away the bad effects of spirit. Even though I don't approve of it either, I won't tell him to stop because I personally know how it effects me to have to deal with spirit. It's his own choice anyway." Lissa says in that calming way she has. Even though we no longer have the bond, I can tell that she has to work hard to keep that calmness about her.

I can tell that Eddie isn't going to give up that easy so before he can answer, I turn to the person who has the most authority in the room. Dimitri. He notices my gaze and says, "How did we go from playing a game of truth and dare, to arguing about Adrian's drinking problems?"

"I do not have drinking problems!" Adrian says, outraged. Then after a minute of everyone looking at him with that 'you're an idiot' look, he corrects himself, "O-okay, maybe I do have a drinking problem." He looks down to his lap in shame.

"Ok. Well now that that debacle is over, Adrian, what is your new dare for me?" Even after what just happened, I still think dare is the safest option.

"Ok. If I cut down to one drink a day,—" he's obviously taking inspiration from the previous argument, "—I dare you to tell Kirova that you are pregnant with my baby." I sat there with my mouth open staring at Adrian. Pretending I had sex with Adrian is almost as bad as having to make out with him. I was about to decline when I realised two things; one, if I refused, I would look like a wuss and two, I could get Adrian back by getting Lissa to warn her before I get there. I decided I would do it.

"Fine," I said, surrendering. Adrian had a pleased look in his eyes.

"Why don't you come watch then, Adrian?" I say smirking.

"No way," Adrian replies. Lissa catches on that I have a plan and helps me convince a Adrian to come along.

"Go on Adrian. It was your dare. Don't you wanna go along to make sure she does it properly?" She asks him. I shoot her a thankful and cheeky look.

"Oh, fine. But don't you dare think of trying to prank me. This is, like Lissa said, my dare," he replies.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't," I say with a smirk on my face. If I didn't know better I'd think that Adrian actually looked scared.

Adrian and I head to the door but just before we leave, Lissa pulls me aside and whispers to me, "What are you planning?"

"I need you to warn Kirova about Adrian's plan and tell her she needs to go along with it," I reply. "I need to get Adrian back for what he did."

* * *

**Adrian's POV**

Rose and I walk side by side in silence all the way to Kirova's office and I can tell she's up to something. The look she gave me earlier actually kind of creeped me out. I don't want Rose to know she scared me though, so I attempt to lighten the mood by saying, "You know, I know you're up to something but you better make a good act at convincing Kirova that this is true."

"Are you doubting my acting ability, Adrian?" She replies, a sly smirk spreading across her face.

"N-no, I just…I just--" I stammer, not sure what to say.

"I was kidding with you Adrian. Don't get so worked up."

"O-oh, sorry," I knew I was rambling but I don't want Rose to karate chop me or whatever other guardian tricks she has up her sleeve.

Rose stops suddenly and I almost run into her. We've made it to Kirova's office and if Rose didn't have the ability to break my arm, I would make a comment about her being nervous but I muster up enough will to stop myself and keep my big mouth shut. Rose knocks on the door and Kirova opens it almost instantly.

"Adrian! Rose! What a surprise. What can I do for you?" She seems like she's in a good mood. Not for long.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. This chapter has taken me ages to write but I've finally finished it. Let me know what you think and whether you want me to write more. XD


End file.
